Fiesta a lo Cullen con pequeños problemas
by Soff Cullen Withlock
Summary: La mejor fiesta que Forks a tenido todos los recien graduados del instituto de Forks estaban de acuerdo pero que pasaria si una tormenta de nieve azotara a Forks ¿Por que Alice no lo vio? ¿Que haran Los Cullen? POR FAVOR TENGAN PIEDAD PESIMO SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

La Fiesta habia organizado Alice y los demas Cullens estabs super bien estaba conversando tranquilamente con Angela y Ben lo malo es que habia empezado a nevar y muy fuerte entonces senti como una mano helada me tomaba del codo voltee y era Alice que miro a Angela

-Lo siento Angela te puedo robar a Bella un momento-Dijo mi amiga vampira deslumbrandola por supuesto que Angela acepto y Alice me jalo hasta la cocina y por supuesto que proteste pero ella no me solto cuando llegamos a la cocina me sorprendi de ver tambien a Esme Carlisle Jasper Emmett Rosalie y Edward aunque claro ellos estaban en su casa pense que Alice queria hablar conmigo a solas todos tenian caras serias en el rostro asi que puse atencion en cuanto Alice se paro en el circulo del cual estaba completamente segura que los Cullen habian hecho inconsientemente Alice se veia clarametne alterada y la verdad era que me estaba comenzando a preocuper mi mejor amiga

-Chicos tenemos un problema...-comenzo diciendo Alice pero luego se vio interrumpida por Edward

-¿Que me ocultas Alice? ¿Que no quieres que vea?-pregunto Edward preocupado y Alice hizo una mueca y contesto

-Bueno chicos como veran esta nevando y muy fuerte... y pues ustedes saben que el aniversario mio y de Jazz se aserca y Jazzy me dijo que tenia una sorpresa y que debia de dejar de ver el futuro para que no hiciera trampa y pues...-continuo Alice diciendo pero la verdad yo no entendia nada y pues al parecer al ver la cara de mi "hermanos" y "padres" me di cuenta que no era la unica y esto de cierta manera me reconforto

-Alice, hija, ve al grano-dijo Carlisle tan paciente como siempre Alice dudo pero continuo su relato

-Bueno pues como solo cheque el estado del clima una vez por que antes de que Jazz me dijiera que no viera mas el futuro resulta que el clima cambio y como he estado bloqueando visiones resulta que una tormenta de nieve va a asotar a Forks ,hoy, mañana y pasada mañana-termino Alce pero yo segui sin entender y de nuevo me di cuenta que no era la unica asi que yo decidi preguntar por el bien de todos

-Alice, y eso que tiene de novedad, osea digo, siempre nieva o hace frio en Forks-dije lo ovio y di como los demas asentian entonces Alice hizo otra mueca

-El problema Bella es, que la tormenta va a azotar a las 10:00-me explico Alice al principio no entendi entonce vi el reloj del microondas ( que la verdad no se para que tienen ya que ellos no comen) y vi la hora eran las 10:30 pero no dijo Alice que la tormenta empezaba a las 10...OOOOOOOhhhhh una ola de entendimiento se apodero de mi cuerpo y de inmediato vi por la pared de crital de la cocina y me di cuenta que llevaba 1/4 de pared en pocas palabra estabamos atrapados yo y mas de medio instituto en casa de los Cullen OH OH esto sera un gran problema


	2. Tomando desiciones e ideando planes

Podia ver perfectamente como mi cara reflejaba lo mismo que el mio era un sentimiento reciprocuo ese sentimiento era el Miedo y no presisamente por mi por que yo inumerables veces me habia quedado a dormir a casa de los Cullen en el cuarto de Edward aunque oviamente Charlie creia que me quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de Alice y aunque Alice me habia invitado mas de una vez para hacer una fiesta de pijamas como debe de ser segun ella yo siempre preferia el comodo sofa de cuero negro y a Edward como almohada aparte que quedarme a dormir en el cuarto de Alice no era solo dormir en su cuarto sino dormir en la habitacion que Alice y Jasper compartian era entrar no solo a la intimidad de Alice sino tambien a la de Jasper y eso calaba ya que oviamente Alice y Jasper como marido y mujer al igual que Emmett y Rosalie (que me seguia odiando y yo segun yo no tenia motivo y aunque simpre le preguntaba a Edward el por que su odio hacia mi, el evadia el tema con cosas tan insignificantes como que necesitaba hacer los deberes ya que el no queria ser una mala influencia hacia mi) y Carlisle y Esme compartian una habitacion hermosa sin duda ya que mas de una vez esa habitacion era como mi calabozo cuando Alice decidia jugar Barby Bella pero volvamos al tema ya que me estoy alejando del objetivo de la reunion que ahora mismo estaba siendo parte al igual que Los Cullen.

Todo mundo estaba consternado y sus caras reflejaban miedo pero descubri que estuve tan ausente en mis pensamientos ya que senti como unos brazos frios como el hielo y duros como el marmol envolvian mi cintura entonce Carlisle hablo

-Bueno Alice, hija, no te culpamos es tu aniversario y tienes derecho a ser sorprendida-dijo Carlisle tranquilo aun que se notaba que no estaba feliz aunque su enojo no era dirijido a mi pequeña amiga que en este momento estaba siendo abrazada por su esposo y ella tenia su rostro enterrado en su pecho, sin duda Alice se sentia culpable.

-Bueno Carlisle, Esme, que se supone que haremos una pijamada para medio Instituto-dijo Rosalie con ironia

-Rose tiene razon Carlisle es como que hasta gente que se graduo el año pasado, osea que eran de nuestra generacion han venido y aunque en la casa cabrian perfectamente no es lo mas adecuado-agrego Emmett serio

-Pues no hay opcion los coches no podran avanzar en la nieve y no mandaremos a los pobre humanos a pie, Bella como quiera podria quedarse por que es la novia de Edward y ustedes que son los "adolescentes" que estan en la fiesta viven aqui aparte la entrada del pueblo esta a 2 km y medio km mas adelante comienza todo lo que los negocios y hogares sin contar la nieve-razono Esme calmada

-¿Bueno entonces que les diremos? ¿Y como nos organizaremos? es decir no es como si fueran 10 o 15 personas yo las conte y son cerca de 70-dijo Jasper

-Bueno yo tengo una idea. Miren la casa tiene 3 pisos este es el primero donde esta la sala, la cocina, el comedor y el estudio de Carlisle , en el segundo estan las habitaciones de Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jasper y Rosalie y Emmett y el estudio de Jasper y por ultimo esta el tercer piso donde esta el Cuarto de Edward, el closet extra de Alice donde ella guarda su ropa y la ropa de los demas qeu no caben en su closet, el salon de juegos de los chicos y el estudio de Edward que esta a lado del cuartode computo-empeze diciendo y ellos asintieron dandome la razon entonces continue- Bueno los entonces por que no los dividimos que los hombres duerman en el tercer piso y nosotras las mujer en el segundo y estoy segura que Alice ha comprado millones de pijamas que ni las han usado para prestarselas-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro por mi buen elaborado plan al parecer a todos los Cullen les parecio ya uqe asintieron conformes

-¿Bueno y quien les va a decir?-pregunto Edward detras mio

-Supongo que Esme y yo ya que somos los padres-dijo Carlisle resignado y Esme que se encontraba en sus brazo asistio solemne

**BUENO QUE LES PARECIO SI LES GUSTA HAGANMELO SABER POR LOS REVIEWS POR FAVOR DENME SU OPINION**


	3. la revelacion

Despues de nuestra pequeña reunion salimos todos de la cocina y todo el mundo estaban al pendiente de nosotros al parecer si se dieron cuenta de nuestra pequeña ausensia yo rapidamente me puse entre Edward y Alice que aun seguia siendo abrazada por Jasper que la miraba con adoracion, asi que rapidamente voltie la mirada ya que sentia que estaba viedo un momento muy personal, asi que me abraze a Edward al igual que Alice lo hacia con Jasper, pronto senti como se nos unian Rosalie y Emmett y los seis estabamos pendiente de Carlisle y Esme que estaban encaminandose al DJ para poder pedir microfonos y dar el gran anuncio y oviamente iban caminando y todos se iban haciendo a un lado pero no por ser los padres de la casa si no por ser "Los Padres Cullen" como ellos los llamaban Edward escondia la cabeza en mi pelo para poder aspirar mejor mi aroma o eso suponia yo ya que todas las veces que lo hacia aspiraba fuertemente en mi cabello la verdad me encantaba la cercania de Edward aunque aveces era un poco desesperante...

-Chicos por favor podrian prestarnos atencion-la voz de Carlisle me saco de mis pensamientos e inmediatamete todo mundo estaba viendo fijamente a Carlisle y Esme que estaban encima del esenario donde se encontraba el DJ la verdad no parecian adultos, si no supiera que Esme tiene como 90 años y Carlisle mas de 300 ubiera pensado facilmente que eran 2 personas mas que asistian...

-Chicos si se habran dado cuenta una tormenta de nieve esta asotando Forks y los carros no se podran utilizar y si quieren se podran quedar aqui y los que quisieran irse no se los prohiberemos-continuo Esme volviendome a sacar de mis pensamientos, todo mundo comenzo a murmurar

-¿En serio no habra problema sin nos quedamos Señora Cullen?-pregunto una rubia que era de la generacion de Rosalie y Emmett

-No, claro que no, si desean quedarse Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Esme y yo les proporcionaremos pijamas y cobertores, almohadas y habitaciones para su comodidad-dijo Carlisle y todo el mundo voltio a vernos, eso nos sorprendio ya que ese no era el trato y los seis oviamente mostramos nuestro desacuerdo

-Pero Carlisle...-dijimos todos al unisono pero Carlisle nos interrumpio

-Pero nada chicos-nos corto con voz monotona Carlisle que la verdad me quitaron las ganas de protestar y cuando vi la cara de los demas me di cuenta que ellos tampoco querian hacerlo ya que Carlisle es el lider del clan, el lider de la familia Cullen, La cabeza del alcarrel, El Dios del clan, sin Carlisle como lider el clan seria como MISION IMPOSIBLE sin Tom Cruise, como Harry Potter sin Daniel Radcliffe, como una hamburgesa de Burger King sin carne... a no eso no, ellos no comen , bueno el punto es que ustedes entienden.

Bueno volviendo al tema, Carlisle y Esme nos veian con esa cara que decia "atrevanze a contradecirnos" la verdad hasta a mi me dio tanto miedo que me puse detras de Edward para protejerme, lo se raro pero no lo pude evitar.

-Bueno chicos los que se quieran quedar en un momento les prestare el telefo para qeu avisen a sus casas-dijo Esme haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella de nuevo

Este fin de semana iba a ser realmente largo

**QUE TAL BIEN, MAL DENME SUS OPINIONES SI TIENEN IDEAS SERAN BIENVENIDAS**


	4. First Lauren POV

**Lauren POV**

Era simplemente espectacular la fiesta que los Cullen organizaron, de hecho en este momento estaba con mi grupito de amigos en el centro de la fiesta.

-La fiesta esta muy buena-dijo Mike dandole un trago a su cerveza la verdad, los chicos estaban balbuceado por cualquier cosa pero entonces vi como Alice, (la rara del instituto, la maldita zo..._LAUREN NO PUEDES USAR ESE VOCABULARIO ESTAMOS EN HORARIO FAMILIAR, ESTO ES UN FIC DECENTE ,_ yo le digo como se me da la gana y es la verdad es una maldita zorra, con las 6 letras de su definicion_ , HUM LAUREN "ZORRA" TIENE 5 LETRAS, APARTE LA GENTE NO SE CONVIERTE EN ZORRA SOLO POR QUE SU NOVIO NO QUIERE ACOSTARSE CONTIGO, _bueno... pues... pues... pues... tiene el pelo cortito como hombre ehhhh, eso la convierte en un hombre _, TAL VEZ LO TIENE CORTO PERO ES MAS SEDOSO QUE EL TUYO_, Bueno.. bueno... lo dejaremos asi... por ahora, Como sea antes de que Soff (La autora) interrumpiera, vi a Alice hablar con Alice al parecer por algo estaba triste y alarmada y lo que sea que le conto a Jasper (aquel hermoso y lindo hombre hombre de cabello güero, se veia extra sexy con aquella playera gris ceñida y esos jeans negros se veia genial con ellos pero no podia evitar pensar ¿Como se veria sin ellos? estaba segura que seria la cosa mas her..._ LAUREN DIVAGAS VE A PUNTO POR QUE SI NO EL FIC NO AVANZARA_,) esta bien... esta bien.. como decia lo que sea que le haya dicho lo sorprendio y no le gusto para nada la noticia ya que elevo la voz ( si tan solo la elevara un poco mas podria saber de que hablaban pero antesd e que me pudiera asercarme di cuenta que habian desaparecido entonces cuando alce la mirada para a donde se habian ido vi como los dos se metian a la cocina con compañia de Bella y poco despues se le unian los otros Cullen

**lo see corto pero ya no se que mas escribir tengo ideas para mas adelante pero no para ahora por favor sugerencias y REVIEWS jajajajjaaj tambien mil gracias a .Cullen por apoyarme y diganme les gusto el Lauren Pov por favor sugerencias para la continuacion**


	5. Lauren POV continuacion

Lauren POV

Me quede vigilando la puerta de la que se suponia que era la cocina para saber cuando iban a salir los Cullen

15 MINUTOS DESPUES...

Ok, no se por que se tardan tanto creo que me van a salir raices en lso pies por los minutos que llevo aqui plantada... no espera ya estan saliendo, creo que no les gusto nada de lo que sea que ellos hayan hablado ya que los "Chicos Cullen" (Como Yo y Jessica los llamamos) y Los "Padres Cullen" (Como Yo y Jessica los apodamos, de nuevo) iban haciendos e espacio hacia el DJ, no les tome importancia y me fui con Mike, Jesscia, Tyler y Erick y cuando ibamos a empezar a bailar los 5, la musica se paro y "Los Padres Cullen" hablaron

-Chicos por favor podrian prestarnos atencion-la voz del Sexy Doctor Cullen llamo la atencion de todos e inmediatamete todo mundo estaba viendo fijamente al y a la que estaban encima del esenario donde se encontraba el DJ y se veian tan jodidamente jovenes, pero como no con su lana yo tambien me haria las mismas o mas operacion que ellos se habian hecho para quedar asi.

-Chicos si se habran dado cuenta una tormenta de nieve esta asotando Forks y los carros no se podran utilizar y si quieren se podran quedar aqui y los que quisieran irse no se los prohiberemos-dijo la que traia una vestido precioso de Luis Voitonni como los que yo tengo en casa que me los compre cuando fui a NY y Milan (Si claro como si alguna vez ubiera ido allí) que me costaron ... QUEEEEEE QUEDARNOS TODO UN FIN DE SEMANA EN LA CASA CULLEN

-¿En serio no habra problema sin nos quedamos Señora Cullen?-pregunto Natacha, una rubia(que oviamente no era rubia natural como yo y mi sedoso pelo) que la verdad no sabia que hacia aqui ya que ella se habia graduado el año pasado junto con Emmett "Fortachon" Cullen y Rosalie "Soy mejor que tu" Hale

-No, claro que no, si desean quedarse Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Esme y yo les proporcionaremos pijamas y cobertores, almohadas y habitaciones para su comodidad-dijo el y todos instintivamente volteamos a ver a "Los Chicos Cullen" y a Bella "Repelente" Swan, no por que nos desagradara la idea si no que, oviamente no nos detendrian en la sala como prisioneros para que no vieramos el resto de sala sin mensionar que nos dijieron que nos darian pijams entonces podriamos ver si realmente si "Los Chicos Cullen" tenian esa casa maravillosa que todos nos imaginamos, por lo menos la estancia y las sala estaban de MOVIEEEE

-Pero Carlisle...-Trataron de quejarse los Cullen, la verdad nos sorprendieron con eso, ellos son los tipicos mataditos que siempre hacian caso pero por lo que veo no son tan esplendidos

-Pero nada chicos-los corto el no dandoles oportunidad de contradercirlos ,y por Dios si las miradas matasen, que bueno que mis padres son tan idotas que en realidad creen que me voy a la iglesia todos los "Viernes de antro", lo se son unos completos LOSEEEERRRRSSS

-Bueno chicos los que se quieran quedar en un momento les prestare el telefo para qeu avisen a sus casas-dijo la causando que los murmullos aumentaran

-Esto es genial tres dias en la Casa Cullen-exclamo Erick dandole un golpe amistoso a Tyler que le sonrio

-Si hey que tal un pequeña apuesta y chicas ustedes tambien tendran que entran-nos dijo MIke a los 4 y por supuesto que Jess y yo asentimos de inmedito, si asi podremos ver mas de la casa de los Cullen

-Bueno todos son raros, perooo, ¿quien es el mas raro?, ciertamente entraremos en sus cuartos el que saque la cosa mas rara de cada cuarto se gana 50 dollares que cada uno vamos a poner que en total serian 250-dijo Mike y todos asentimos emocionados


	6. La distribucion

ALICE POV

La fiesta continuo un par de horas mas, todos los humanos se la estaban pasando genial aunque de verdad me senti culpable como pude ser tan irresponsable y no checar el clima dos veces...

-Amor, mi vida no te atormentes mas por esto-me dijo Jasper pegando nuestros pechos a tal grado que nuestros labios quedaron a unos cuanto centimetros

-Pero es que es mi culpa Jazzy-le dije haciendo un puchero-Ademas ahora por mi imprudencia tendremos que soportar a los humanos 3 dias y yo se que no sera faicl para ti-agrege a punto de comenzar a sollozar, el simplemente me apreto mas contra el

-Amor, tienes todo el derecho a ser sorprendida aparte yo te lo recompensare te lo prometo-me dijo mi Jazzy, cuando iba a repelar el me beso lento y tiernamente , al acabar el beso nos quedamos con nuestras frente pegadas y con los ojos cerrados

-Alice, dice Esme que los humanos ya se tienen que arreglar para dormir y depues ellos sa se podran quedar despiertos todo el tiempo que quieran-me dijo en un susurro provocando que su aliento rozara mi piel y causara en mi un estremesimiento junto con una corriente electrica, a lo que yo vagamente asenti no podia hacer mucho, no cuando tenia a Jazz tan cerca-Ya les dije a los demas y nos estan esperando para subir al escenario y decirles-agrego aun con los ojos cerrados y denuevo el estremecimiento y la corriente electrica hiieron su aparicion, mi marido solo sonrio cuando capto la direccion que mis emociones estaban tomando y muy a mi pesar me separe de el y me fui direccion al escenario con Jazz pisandome los talones, en cuanto llegemos los chicos comenzaron subiendo los dos escalones que separaban el piso con el escenario , cuando estubimos todos arriba le pedimos al DJ muy amablemente que quitara por un momento la musica y asi lo hizo entonces todos los humanos nos voltearin a ver algunos pocos ya se les veia bostezando y a la otra mayoria los veias aun muy activo Emmett y mi Jazz fueron los primeros en hablar.

-Hey chicos ya vamos a distribuir las habitaciones asi que presten mucha atencion no queremos qeu alguien se pierda-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona y con un tono escalofriante y por supuesto que todos los vampiros no suprimimos la radiante sonrisa que aparecio en nuestros rostros

-Miren Chicos la casa tiene tres pisos ,este es el primero donde esta la sala, la cocina, el comedor y el estudio de Carlisle , en el segundo estan las habitaciones de Carlisle y Esme, Alice y la mia ,la de Rosalie y Emmett y mi estudio y por ultimo esta el tercer piso donde esta el Cuarto de Edward, el closet extra de Alice, el salon de juegos, el estudio de Edward que esta a lado del cuarto de computo y el cuarto de visitas-dijo Jazz y todos los estudiantes abrieron los ojos desmensuradamente y nuestras sonrisas se ampliaron aun mas si eso era posible

-Oviamente tenemos unos espacios que estan prohibidos para entrar que son el estudio de Carlisle y la habitacion que Carlisle y Esme comparten-complemento Rose

-Exacto, miren los Hombres dormiremos en el tercer piso y las mujer en el segundo , a y una cosa mas levanten la mano los que son de mi generacion hombre y mujeres-dijo Emmtt y al rededor de 20 personas levantaron la mano- Ok bueno los hombre se bañaran en el cuarto de Edward y las mujeres en el cuarto de visitas pero solo los de mi generacion-les explico Emmett a lo que vi a algunos asentir

-Bueno y los de mi generacion, los hombre se bañaran en el cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett y las mujeres en mi cuarto y el de Alice, ¿Dudas?-termino mi Jazzy preguntando sabiendo que como el fue el que prengunto no le dirian nada porque le tienen miedo, y el muy satisfecho de si mismo nos hizo un ademan muy pero muy discreto para que ya nos bajaramos del pequeño escenario improvisado

**GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SOBRETODO LOS DE .Cullen y Khriss Cullen Hale GRACIAS CHICAS POR SU APOYO , YA SABEN SIGUO ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS PLISSS DEJENME MUCHOS REVIEWS QUE SON LO QUE ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**


	7. La habitacion de Alice y Jasper

**ALICE POV**

Todos nos bajamos del escenario, y nos dirijimos al centro del salon donde dividimos las generaciones y a los hombres y las mujeres de cada generacion Jazz y Edward ya tenian en un grupo a todos los hombres de nuetra generacion y Emmett a los de la suya y tambien Bella y yo teniamos a todas las mujeres de nuestra generacion (Con Jessica y Lauren al tope por supuesto) y por lo visto Rose tambien

-Bueno chicas las llevare a nuestra habitacion-les informe con una sonrisa deslumbrante totalmente falsa de la cual Bella solo se dio cuenta y las demas asistieron , asi que solo me voltie y fui camino a lsa escaleras con Bella pisandome los talones y las demas chicas por detras mientras mas escalones subiamos las humanas (exepto, claro la rara de mi cuñis) abrian mas los ojos de lo sorprendentemente increible que estaba decorada la casa pero como no hacerlo y entre Esme y yo lo decoramos y tambien tenemos un empleo de medio tiempo como decoradoras de interiores en Japon Timbuktu, pero bueno no hablemos de las cosas que tengo que hacer para no llevar a la familia a la ruina con mis compras, bueno regresando al tema , en donde estaba... asi, bueno todas las humanas menos Bella estaban enormemente sorprendidas por la casa tanto qeu ni se dieron cuenta de cuando abri la puerta de mi cuarto hasta que Bella carraspeo fuertemente nada ni nadie la pelo, ella me vio con una ceja alzada total y completamente indignada, yo solo solte una pequeña risita y todo mundo voltio a verme y yo al ver a mi mejor amiga esta me fulmino con la mirada yo le di una sonrisa deslumbrante ella solo nego con la cabeza en señal de rendicion ,pero bueno volviendo al tema voltie a ver a las chicas y solo abri la puerta de mi cuarto dejando ver mi hermoso cuarto que compartia con Jazz, tuve la satisfacion de ver como sus ojos se ponian como plato claro a la exepcion de la rara de mi cuñis, sin embargo Bella al ver la pecera que estaba en el lado izquierdo de mi cuarto, alzo una ceja y se acerco a ella y en cuanto llego vi que tomo la fotografia de mi Jazzy todo empapado con una pecerita que adentro solo contenia un pequeño pecesito dorado y solto una carcajada dejando la foto a un lado de la pecera y callendo al piso revolcandose de la risa en el sofa que adornaba mi gran habitacion, rapidamente todas fueron a ver que era lo que les causaba tanta risa y todas las humanas omitieron una sonoro "AWWWWWWWW" pero entonces vi como Lauren lo veia de otra manera que no me gusto asi que con los tipicos andares de bailarina con los que caminaba fui hasta ellas y les quite la foto suavemente para despues ir a al buro de mi lado de la cama me encuquille frente a el y rebusque en la bolsa trasera de mi jeans de diseñador, saque la pequeña llave que quitaba el seguro del ultimo cajon y deposite con sumo cuidado la hermosa fotografia de mi marido para despues cerrar el cajon con llave, cuando me voltie Bella todavia seguia revolcandose en el sofa de la risa yo tome uno de los cojines que adornaba la cama y se lo lanze con fuerza suficiente para que siquiera le doliera ella emitio un "HEY" y se sento en el sofa dejando de reirse

-¿Por que haz hecho eso Alice me ha dolido?-me dijo con un tono de reproche en su voz pero a la vez un tono de diversion

-No te rias de Jazzy, por eso te pege-dije sacandole la lengua ella me miro con una ceja alzada ante mi repentina accion infantil, yo la ignore y me voltie hacia las chicas.

-Bueno, chicas...-comenze pero me vi interrumpida por que la puerta se abrio repentinamente dejando entrar a un Jazz perturbado y a trompicones cerrando la puerta rapidamente y apoyandose en ella como si no quisiera que la puerta se abriera por nada del mundo, el estaba realmente exaltado por algo ya qeu no notaba las miradas de asombro y exitasion que las chicas humanas le mandaban y tampoco las cara de cuestinomietno de Bella y mia

-Jazz-lo llame con una ceja alzada, el salio de sus ensoñaciones y me voltio a ver totalmente horrorizado y mi ceja se arqueo aun mas si es posible, sin embargo no me respondio y ante las miradas incredulas de todas las personas y vamipra presentes se acerco al buro del su lado de la cama y abrio el primer cajon y rebusco unas cosas en el , al parecer no encontro anda ya que lo cerro y rebusco en el segundo y al parecer mi soldadito de plomo tampoco encontro lo que busca ... otra vez ya que lo cerro bruscamente y se tiro boca abajo en la cama y todas absolutamennte todas estabamos sorprendidas ,las humanas por que seguramente se estarian preguntando que estaria buscando mi marido con tanta urgencia en el que se supone que es mi cuarto, Bella de seguro se preguntaba el por que de la actuacion de mi querido Jazzy y yo estaba totalmente indiganda que no me habia pelado,yo digo no soy mango pero requiero atencion

-Jazzy, cariño ¿Que te pasa, amor?-le pregunte suavente mientras me subia ala cama y ponia su cabeza en mi regazo para qeu me viera directamente a los ojos, el al verme suspiro

-Me muero Alice, eso es lo que pasa me voy a morir de vergueza pero no hare-juro mi marido cerrando los ojos totalmente torturado, yo solo lo mire incredula

-A ver Jasper me perdi, ¿Por que te vas a morir?-dije haciendo la ultima oracion con un tono de completa Ironia

-Lo tienen Alice, lo tienen ,tienen a Rascall-dijo totalmente dramatico y yo lo mire totalmente...

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ QUE SERA ¿RASCALL? ... es algo que lo averiguaran despue del Jazz POV ajajajajajajajajaja muchas gracias por siempre leerme y dejar reviews ya que si no me los dejan me deprimo mucho ya que pienso qeu mi historia no les gusta y la dejaria de publicar , pero con seguidores tan buena onda y guay como ustedes claro que segire :)**

**Meli McCarty hathaway**** me preguntaste que como era lo de los baños que si eran grandes o porq eu tanta gente por baño,jajajaja no osea a lo qeu me quiero referir aqui es que los CUllen buscaron una manera mas ordenada para qeu no fuera todo un alboroto del que las 70 o 80 gentes qeu fueron se bañen todo en un baño y pues el que agandalle es el que se baña aparte asi seria mucho pero mucho mas lento por que imaginate tener que esperarte tanto tiempo para tomar una ducha asi que asi ya todos tienen un baño asignado para cualquier cosa aunque, la distribucion de cuartos sera igual en el segundo piso las Chicas y el tercero los Chios**

**BESOS,ABRAZOS Y LES DESEO UN BUEN DIA**

**Soff Cullen**


	8. La habitacion de Rose y Emmett

**PRIMERO QUE NADA LES QUIERO PEDIR MIL DISCULPAS PERO TENGO UNA EXELENTE EXCUSA, YO VIVO EN UN INTERNADO EN HOUSTON,EL INTERNADO SE DIVIDE POR ZONAS Y LAS ZONAS POR EDIFICIOS Y DA LA CASUALIDAD QUE TUVE LA MALA DE QUE MI EDIFICIO DONDE ESTA EL DEPA QUE MI NOVIO Y YO COMPARTIMOS HUBO UNA FUGA DE GAS, asi que a todo el piso nos tuvieron que pasar a un cuarto enorme y mixto qeu tenemos que compartirlo TODOS los que viviamos en aque piso. Y digamos que por el dinero que mis padres ganan soy algo ais como la que manda en el Instituto (aunque me chocan la mayoria de lso idiotas qeu se acercan a mi por eso ),Bueno el punto es que los chicos y chicas que quieren formar parete de mi selcato grupo de amigos no me han dejado ni un minuto de paz asi que eh alli la razon por la cual no eh podido escribir**

JASPER POV

Despues de dar las indicaciones a los tontos humanos vi como Alice salia primero con un grupo de niñas de la generacion a la que supuestamente perteneciamos, a MI pequeña y hermosa esposa se veia realmente sexy con esos jeans de diseñador , era una verdadera llastima que no pudieramos hacer el amor esta noche por los idiotas humanos hormonales, dgamos que me di cuanta que me le quede viendo mas de la cuenta cuando Emmett, mi hermano oso o como yo lo llamo "El idiota" dijo o mas bien grito una estupides

-Jazz, siento hasta aca la luguria que derrochas-comento para despues soltar una carcajada y el resto de los alumnos tambien rieron divertidos por mi humillacion mientras yo miraba furibundo a El Idiota del oso Yogui

-No te enojes hermano, sabes que estoy jugando, aunque ya se como Alice te mantiene controlado estas idiotizado por ella-volvio a decir Yogui volviendose a destornillase de la risa, de veras que Emmett se estaba ganando un golpiza a pulso pero yo no me iba a dejar callado

-De la misma manera en la que Rosalie es la que lleva los pantalones en TU relacion-dije desafiante lo que provoco que Yogui dejara de reirse para mirarme con una ceja alzada yo me limite a rodar los ojos

-Ya Emmett vamos a mostrales a los chicos la habitacion-dije exasperado para voltearme a los humanos que veian la escena realmente divertidos

-Vamos- les ordene mientras atravesaba el salon sin dirijirle la mirada a nadie y lentamente subi las escaleras sintiendo como los demas humanos nos seguian y veian la casa fasinados y volvi a rodar los ojos, cuando derrepente senti como la pesada mano de Emmett caia sobre mi hombro

-Vamos Jasper no puede ser tan malo- me dijo mientras se adelanta y corria lo mas rapido posible (como un humano podia) al segundo piso, despues escuceh como llegaba a su cuarto donde lo esperaba Rosalie para hablar sobre unas cuantas reglas para su cuarto sobre cosas que podiamos o no tocar

-Mmmm ¿Hale?-escuche qeu un humano me llamaba asi qeu me voltie para ver quien era, tuve una desagrable sorpresa al ver a Rob Swyer con una sonrisa cinica plantada en el rostro, Rob Swyer era el humano que mas odiaba en todo Forks por sus insistentes intentos por seducir a Alice,MI ESPOSA, aunque claro la parte del casamiento no la sabia este inutil humano no la sabia, aunque SI sabia que Alice NO estaba disponible,Oviamente Alice nunca hizo caso a semejante IMBECIL, el simple hecho de saber que este debil humano queria llevarse a la cama a MI mujer me hacia llenarme de celos e inseguridades

-¿Que quieres Swyer?- le pregunte con frialdad volviendome a voltear para poder seguir subiendo las escaleras, el me vio con diversion y aqueo una ceja

-Oye Hale es que da la casualidad de que no he podido hablar con Alice en toda la noche y quisiera saber donde esta-me dijo con tono burlon y senti como unos chicos incautos soltaban unas cuantas risas, yo me frene por la ira, era ovio lo que ellos querian, querian que perdiera los estribos para poder golpearlos y ellos aprovecharian esto pensando que tenian la oportunidad de darme una golpiza, que lejos estaban de la realidad, lentamente me voltie lo vi fijamente a los ojos, no se que esten viendo en mi cara pero sabia que mis ojos se habian vuelto totalmente negros como el onix ya que retrosedieronun escalon

-Debe estar en NUESTRO cuarto con las chicas-le conteste remaracando la palabra nuestro, el debia saber que Alice era MIA y no de el.

-¿Nu..est..ro?-tartamudeo Swyer mientras llegabamos al umbral de la puerta de Rosalie y Emmett

-Si- afirme sin un poco de verguenza por que los humanos supieran que compartia cuarto con Alice ,cuando se supone que solo somos un par de novios, pero sinceramente no me importaba

-Carlisle! No! dejame ir a ver a los chicos, ahora vuelvo-se escucho el grito de una Esme totalmente divertida al tiempo que salia de la puerta de a lado, en cuanto me vio senti la ola de verguenza que emanaba yo torci una sonrisa realmente divertido por la escena y alce una ceja, ella clavo la mirada en piso con una sonrisa que por mas que queria no podia quitar, Esme era una mujer con aspecto muy joven que casi la hacia pasar por aluma de instituto,Carlisle tampoco se quedaba atras y por supuesto los dos estaban irrevocablemente enamorados uno del otro

-Mmmmm, ¿Como va todo Jasper?- me pregunto Esme viendome a los ojos un momento para despues voltear a ver a los chicos humanos regalandoles una sonrisa que le saco mas de un suspiro

-Pues la noche apenas empieza Esme, aparte Alice queria ir de compras el fin de semana y como no podra salir no creo que vayamos al instituto el Lunes por estar en Port Angeles, pero veo que no todo el mundo lo esta pasando mal-dije terminando la ultima oracion con sorna lo que causo que se mordiera el labio, al igual que Bella lo hacia cuando se ponia nerviosa.

-Oh, callate- me dijo pasandome por un lado por sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro de seguro iria a acomodar un poco el cuarto de Edward, ya que se dirijia a las escaleras que daban a el tercer piso

-¿Cariño?- se escucho la voz de Carlisle desde adentro de la habitacion de ambos compartian

-Vamos, Esme apresurate no lo dejes con las ganas- le dije con sorna a mi madre que solo subio mas rapido las escaleras

-TE ESCUCHE JASPER, Y ME VENGARE- se escucho otra vez la voz de Carlise desde la otra habitacion, me dedice a rodar los ojos y abrir la puerta sin embargo al abrirla, una figura de cabello rubio y de cuerpo esbelto choco contra mi pecho y se podria decir que por puro instinto la abraze, sabia que era mi supuesta "melliza", Rosalie

-Sueltame, Jazz-me dijo y asi lo hize sabia que estaba enojada aunque no conmigo sino con Emmett ya que me dijo "Jazz", al soltar a mi "hermana" me meti a l cuarto de Emmett , que se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos se enrredaban en su corto pelo rizado, al sentir nuestra presensia se levanto y puso una de sus famosas sonrisas aunque no le llego a los ojos

-Bueno chicos, aqui estan las toallas-dijo sacando las puertas mas pequeñas del closet cerca de 15 toallas-Hay jabon y shampoo en el baño, solo no toquen los que estan a lado de la bañera- **(N/A:Si quiren ver el cuarto de Alice y Jasper al igual que TODO el cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie a mi perfil, PD:al cuartod e Alice aun le faltan imagenes conforme avanze la historia las pondre) **les explico Emmett aparentando estar feliz, la verdad era tan convincente que si yo no tuviera mi Don y no lo conociera tan bien me lo creíria, deja a los chicos junto a Emmett el cual se tiro de espaldas a la cama y cerro los ojos en cuanto los humanos se comenzaron a bañar, pero cuando sali al pasillo en la mesa ratonera que habia allí, estaba una nota caundo la lei no me lo pude creer lo que me decia, Rascall,Perdido y muerte al responsable era lo unico que pasaba por mi mente, cuando llege en mi cuarto, no toque y cerre la puerta para despues apoyarme en ella

-¿Jazz?-pregunto una voz de soprano, y cuando voltie alli estaba mi angel personal, sin embargo encontrar a Rascall era escencial ahora, asi que fui a mi lado de la cama y comenze a buscar a Rascall en ellos ni en el tercer cajon del buro estaba y eso que ese tenia llave, rendido me tire a la cama, para despues sentir como mi adorada esposa ponia mi cabeza en su regazo

-¿Jazz, amor, que sucede?- me pregunto Alice, yo solo tense la mandibula

-Se lo llevaron, Alice, se llevaron a Rascall-admite alborde de la histeria mientras veia como mi pequeña esposa me veia totalmente sorprendida

**HOLA CHICAS YO DE NUEVO, EL MOMETNO DE LA REVELACION DE QUIEN ES RASCALL ESTA CERCA ,ALGUNA IDEA,YO CREO QUE NO... JAJAJAJAJA DENME SUS OPINIONES POR REVIEWS, ACEPTO DE TODO CRITICAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS **

**GRACIAS**

**SOFF CULLEN WITHLOCK**


	9. La revelacion de Rascall

Alice POV

No lo podia creer ¿Rascal? ¿secuestrado? pero porque, Rascall era un album de fotografis que era lo unico qeu conservaba Jazz de su vida humana ya que su madre se lo habia hecho ella misma, donde habian fotos desde cuando el estaba bebe, hasta su adolescencia y hasta dias antes de que formara parte de los confederados, depues cuando lo encontramos era lo unico qeu carag y le fuimos agregando fotos de nosotros. Por eso era totalmente raro que alguien lo tomara

-¿Jazz, estas seguro?- le preegunto el asintio solemne y de pronto se paro a lo ninja de la cama.

-Si, Alice, estoy seguro que fue Emmett y te juro que lo pagara-siseo totalmente furico, lo que me causo risa y por mas que quise contenerla no lo logre y explote en carcajadas, el me voltio a ver y me fulmimo con la mirada.

-No le veo la gracia, Brandon- me dijo cortante antes de salir azotando la puerta de **(N/A: para las que no saben Alice en su vida humana se llamaba Mary Alice Brandon, eh alli la razon de por que Jazz le llamo asi)**

-¿Quien es Rascall?-me pregunto Bella sintiendo qeu se habia perdido de algo, mientras yo trataba de no reir

-Pues asi le llamaba Jazz a su amigo imaginario cuando era pequeño, entonces su madre le hizo un album de fotos al que Jasper decidio llamar Rascall, y al parecer a desaparecido- dije sumamante divertida, pero despues recorde qeu tenia que guiar a las chicas del instituto, y me pare

-Bueno chicas miren en el baño hay todo lo necesario para bañarse-dije despues me diriji al pequeño closet para las toallas de baño y saque alrededor de 15 y las puse sobre la cama

-Bella si necesitan algo mas busca en el closet-le ordene para despues dirijirme a la puerta y poder buascar a mi alterado marido.


	10. la habitacion de Edward

**Edward POV**

En el salon solo quedabamos Rose, yo y los alumnos de nuestros respectivos grados

-¿Edward?, podrias llevar a las chicas al cuarto de Alice, tengo que hablar con Emm-me casi suplico Rose, yo la conocia y sabia que Ella y Emmett tenian cuentas pendientes

-Claro- le conteste, a lo que ella me dio una sonrisa que arranco mas de un suspiro a los incautos niñatos del intituto, lo que ocasiono que rodara los ojos totalmente divertido.

_Ughh, Cullen es un Idiota_ el pensamiento de Newton llego a mi mente y desde ese momento supe que El no desaprovecharia una oportunidada para molestarme, ni El ni ninguno de los demas chicos de mi grado, asi que bloque todos los pensamiento de cada uno de los humanos expto los de mi familia. Entonces Rose corrio a velocidad humana a las escaleras para poder sobrepasar a los humanos y llegar a su cuarto lo cual consigio con exito.

-Cullen te quedaras a allí, o nos llevaras a tu cuarto-pregunto Tyler (que al parecer no habia superado que Bella fuera conmigo al baile de fin de cursos)

-Callate- le espete con un tono de furia, que lo hizo dar un paso atras causando que una sonrisa de satisfacion se plasmara en mi rostro aunque mi rostro cambio cuando Esme aparecio en las escaleras dandome una mirada totalmente reprobatoria.

-Edward no seas grosero, son nuestros huespedes-me reprendio, haciendo que los humanos murmuraran cosas como "hijo de Mami", haciendo que yo agachara mi cabeza avergonzado, enserio no importaba si tus padres eran vampiros o no, ellos siempre te causaran verguenzas.

-Vamos Edward no seas melodramatico, sere joven pero soy tu Mama-me dijo burlona por mi actitud y con una ceja alzada, yo solte una caracajada

-Vamos Esme, no soy tan Estupido como Emmett como para caer en ese chantaje-le respondi recordando la vez que Emmett llego sollozando, despues de haber visto Toy Story 3.

-Edward no seas grosero es tu hermano, y para mi no hay preferencias, como sea con 5 hijos no es bueno tenerlos si no quieres que los demas se enojen contigo- me acuso Esme pero sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro

-La unica diferencia es que yo soy intelligente y el no, yo tengo tacto y el no, yo leo libros y el los quema...-comenze a enumerar las cosas con mis dedos pero Esme me interrumpio

-Que tu hermano no es vanidoso y tu si, -me dijo Burlona mostrandome una imagen donde yo tenia brakets puestos todo por culpa de un estupida broma de Jasper,Emmett,Alice y Rosalie,para despues soltar una carcaja y dirijirse a la cocina para hacer de cenar a los humanos y a mi Bella

-Bueno los mujeres haganme el favor de esperar aqui, mientras llevo a los chicos a mi habitacion- dije mientras me dirijia a las escaleras, seguido de todos los humanos hormonales de mi grado, pero cuando ibamos llegando al segunod piso un Jasper encolerizado me tomo por los hombros y me pego a la pared de la escalera.

-¿Que diablos te...-le comenze a preguntar pero Jasper me interrumpio

-Tu ¿tomaste a Rascall?-me pregunto totalmente enojado y comenzado a levantar un puño sobre su cabeza para golpearme, estaba totalmetne seguro que me estaba provocando panico para que respondiera con la verdad, y la verdad me imagino que mi cara estaria llena de panico ya que los humanos se estaban burlando de mi.

-Edward, te lo advierto no estoy jugando, ¿Tu tomaste a Rascall?-me pregunto severamente, dispuesto a golpearme para que le contestara, entoces reaccione, yo para que queria ese dichoso album con el nombre del tonto amigo imaginario de Jasper

-Claro que no idiota, no estoy tan tarado como para robarte a Rasacall, sabiendo que te vengaras-le dije quitandome de su agarre y enfrentandome a mi hermano que se relajo en seguida-Esas tonterias las hace el oso Yogui preguntale a El-le espete ocacionando que se volteara para dirijirse al cuarto de nuestro hermano, sin embargo el me habia hecho qeudar en ridiculo frente a los humanos, asi que me levante mi puño y le pege lo mas fuerte que pude en la espalda, ocacionando qeu se arqueara y me voltease a ver enojado OTRA VEZ y con una ceja alzada -Eso es por querer golpearme, yo no soy Emmett idiota conmigo no te metas- le espete con los ojos negros a lo que el rodo los ojos, yo sabia que si el no estubiera buscando a Rascall me lo hubiera regresado sin embargo tenia prioridades y encontrar a su maldito Album era una en estos momentos.

-Me vengare Edward, pero ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-me amenazo diriguiendose al cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett,yo rode los ojos y segui mi camino a mi cuarto (que bueno que Esme y Alice habian comprado una cama matrimonial para que Bella y yo pudieramos descansar, bueno que Bella pudiera descansar y que yo me recostara con ella), pronto llegamos a mi cuarto y al abrir la puerta hasta yo me sorprendi mi cuarto estaba todo cambiado de lugar mi closet, estaba abierto y se veia mi ropa el estereo y los CD's estaban del lado opuesto de donde yo los coloque, para dejar espacio a la monumental cama, tambien estaba realmente sorprendido por que mi cuarto lo habia dejado hecho un desastre por encontrar que ponerme para la fiesta (ya que no iba a permitir que Alice me vistiera y toda mi ropa, que era mucha termino regada por todo mi cuarto **(N/A: CUARTO DE EDWARD EN MI PERFIL)**.

-Bueno chicos aqui estan las toallas- les dije sacando las 18 del armario- el baño es aquella puerta-les indiqeu señalandola- En seguida regreso-les termine de decir para despues bajar lo ams rapido que podia (humanamente) y lleve a las chicas a la puerta de Alice, ya que queria desaserme lo mas pronto posible de ellas por que no dejaban de flirtear conmigo.


	11. Newton POV

**NEWTON POV**

El cuarto de Cullen era realmente asombroso, toda la casa lo era y no podia esperar a ver el resto estaba particularmente emocionado por que yo queria ganar la apuesta y ahora estaba en el cuarto de Edward "soy perfecto y nunca hago nada mal" Cullen, estaba casi seguro que debia haber por alli una qeu otra cosa vergonzosa

-Hey Mike ya viste esto- me dijo Andres Marz (un tipo insignificante de nustro gurpo creo qeu compartia Literatura y Calculo con el), mientras sontenia un marco mediano de fotografias en la mano en señal para que la tomara y cuando lo hize me di cuenta de que venian mas de una foto la primera era de el con Alice en su espalda y de fondo se podia ver... LA TORRE IFEL O COMO SE ESCRIBA! (woaa los Cullen si se tomaban sus vacaciones a lo grande) la segunda era del el otravez pero ahora con sus hermanos y su padre vestidos con ropa de camuflage y los 4 traian pistolas de gotchas o de pinturas como se llamen tambien se notaban que habia estado jugando por que los trajes tenian muchos circulito de pintura qeu significaba que habian sido atacados y la tercera y ultima foto era en la misma sala de los Cullen donde estaban una Bella totalmente sonrojada mirando a la camara con una sonrisa y un Edward todo embobado sin despegar la vista de Bella sin importarle la foto.

-Woaa miren esa-dijo Eric tomando la foto que estaba hasta arriba de la estanteria, donde un marco para fotos igual qeu el anterior solo que este era para 6 fotos donde habia unas fotos muy comprometedoras justo lo que busacaba.

En la primera habia un niño en un traje de rayas que tenia pinta de traje de baño, solo que este era de una sola pieza arriba de lo que parecia ser un bote con un enorme pescado en sus manos y una sonrisa satisfecha a la cual le faltaban unos dientes, a lo cual no pude evitar soltar una caracajada con el resto de los chicos, la siguiente foto era de un Edward que en ese entonces tenia alrededor de 4 años metido en una bañera jugando con un tipo de mono en donde tambien aparecia una mujer muy hermosa y dentro de lo que cabe muy parecida a Edward, la siguiente foto era de un Edward enfrente de una tarata en la que habian 5 velitas, mientras la misma señora de la foto pasada le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente pero ahora tambien habia un hombre que tenia las mismas facciones que Edward , que estaba arrodillado a la altura de Edward con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro no le tome importancia debia ser el padre de Cullen, la siguiente foto habia un Edward de 5 años con lagrimas en los ojos que se encontraba tirado en la calle a lado de un triciclo asi qeu era ovio qeu se habia caido la verdad esta me dio mucha gracia y la tercera...

-QUE DIABLOS CREEN QUE HACEN!- le grito enfurecido de Cullen nos saco a todos de nuestros pensamientos, entonces me di cuanta de algo se veia realmente amenzante

-NO LO REPETIRE DE NUEVO QUE CREEN QUE HACEN!- dijo todo colerico para dirijirse hacia nosotros y quitarnos las fotos de nuetras manos, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la primera y la tercera foto puedo jurar que sus ojos se cristalizaron aunqeu de alli no salio ninguna lagrima

-¿Ellos eran tus padres no es cierto, Edward?- le pregutno Ben poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, lo que al parecer saco a Cullen de sus pensamientos ya que sacudio su cabeza como queriendo alejar malos pensamientos, mientras colocaba el marco de las fotos sobre la repisa de donde lo habiamos tomado.

-¿Edward, estas bien?-volvio a insistir Ben con la compasion que Cullen claramente no se merecia, acaso se le olvidaba al baboso este que hace unos minutos el loco que teniamos enfrente nos queria matar?

-Si, ellos eran mis padres, y si estoy bien gracias por preguntar Ben- dijo cambiando su mirada otra vez normal.

-Si no es mucha curiosidad ¿Que edad tenias cuando fallecieron?-pregunto Ben tratando de entender a Cullen, era oficial Ben se habia vuelto absolutamente LOCO, Cullen dudo un poco al principio.

-Un poco depues de mi 6 cumpleaños, Carlisle y Esme eran amigos de mis padres y cuando se enteraron del accidente fueron al hospital por mi, para qeu yo no tocara el orfanato- nos explico mucho mas tranquilo mientras se dirijia al closet y sacaba unas cuantas pijamas aunque solamente eran pantalones

-Mmm Cullen no tienes las partes de arriba?-pregunto Erick rojo hasta la medula, a lo que Cullen alzo una ceja y en su estupido rostro se formo una estupida sonrisa

-Que tienes pena? jajajajaja pues tndras que pedirselas a Alice yo solo uso los pantalones- nos dijo mientras sacaba unos de seda azules de su closet y salia del cuarto

-Ahh y no se les ocurra tomar mis cosas de nuevo-nos advirtio mientras salia dejando la puerta abierta

DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTA APUESTA IBA A SER MAS DIFICIL DE LO QUE PENSE


	12. ¿Que planeas Carlisle?

**Esme POV**

Despues de acomodar un poco el cuarto de Edward, fui a la habitacion que Carlisle y yo compartiamos, al entrar me encontre con la grata sorpresa que, el ya estaba en su "pijama" nueva por supuesto, aunque no estoy segura que un pantalon de seda se cuente como pijama, pero realmente se veia sexy, pero creo que mi amado marido se dio cuenta que me quede viendo de mas ya que me volteo a ver.

-¿Necesitas algo cariño?- me pregunto con una ovia sonrisa burlona, el era el esposo mas maravilloso del mundo, pero a veces era como un niño.

-Si, cariño, quisiera que me hicieras un enorme favor-le dije mientras me subia a horacadas de el, y mi mano recorrio su pecho desnudo y bien formado, yo sabia sus puntos debiles, y subirme a horcadas de el mientras que mi mano recorria su cuerpo, era una de ellas, la otra era besarle el cuello.

-Esme, usar las debilidades de la gente para hacer tu propia voluntad esta mal- me reprocho, pero rapidamente le bese el cuello, provocando que gimiera, a lo que yo sonrei internamente.

-Mmm, cariño, el punto es que si me puedes hacer el favor o no?-le dije dandole un beso y jalando su labio inferior, ya que esa era su tercera debilidad.

-Cla..claro-tartamudeo, mi querido esposo, pero el ya habia aceptado y eso era lo que imporataba, rapidamente me baje de encima de el,

-Tengo que hacer la comida para los humanos, y quisiera que me ayuaras-le dije con un pequeño puchero, el me correspondio con una mueca pero luego una sonrisa ladina se instalo en su rostro y se acerco a mi lentamente mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me acercaba a el.

-Solo si recibo una buena recompensa-me dijo mientras me besaba con toda ternura que no me pude resisitr

-Claro, pero vamos son muchos humanos entonces hay que hacer mas, pero vamos a decirle a Bella que nos ayude, ya sabes que ella lo pruebe y no se nos pase lo saldo-le dije mientras lo jalaba fuera de la habitacion y como costumbre Carlisle se dejo arrastrar, haciendo lo que yo queria, nos dirijimos a la habitacion que Alice y Jasper compartian ya que alli se encontraba Bella.

Cuando llegamos a la habitacion tocamos la puerta y de inmediato una adolescente rubia, que segun los niños se llamaba Lauren, abrio la puerta.

-¿Podemos pasar?-pregunte, al ver como la chiquilla se le quedaba viendo de mas a MI esposo.

-Claro-dijo con lo que se supone es una voz "sexy", aunque por el escalofrio que le dio a Carlisle supongo que no actuo como queria, entramos y vimos a Bella acostada en la cama boca abajo.

-Bella-le llamo Carlisle, acercandose a la cama, pensado que estaba dormida, pero Bella se voltio, al parecer no estaba tan dormida.

-¿Si? -le dijo formalmente a lo que mi esposo puso una mueca y fruncio el seño, mientras todas las humanas nos veian sumamente interesados, pero de pronto la cara de Carlisle se transformo en una sonrisa.

-Asi que ¿? ¿Ehh?, digame Isabella se volvio a caer y se causo alguna contusion, que le provocara amnesia, por que si mal no lo recuerdo ya le habia informado que me llamara "Carlisle", Isabella-bromeo Carlisle, a lo que yo me carcaje y ahora fue el turno de Bella de poner una mueca.

-Nop, ¿necesitas algo Carlisle?-le pregunto Bella, entendiendo el por que mi esposo la habia llamado "Isabella", mi esposo rio mientras se volvia acercar a mi.

-No queremos importunar tu noche Bella, pero nos preguntabamos si nos quieres ayudar en la cocina-le dije a lo que ella me sonrio y nego rapidamente

-Claro que no me importaria en un momento bajo-nos respondio Bella, pero entonces note que no estaba Alice.

-¿Bella, y Alice?-le pregunte con una ceja alazada, ella se encojio de hombros.

-No tengo idea, salio con Jasper que estaba histerico-me respondio, Carlisle solto una risita, lo cual me hizo verlo extrañada.

-¿Y que tenia Jasper?-le volvi a pregutar, ella ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-No tengo idea salio gritando algo sobre que Rascall habia desaparecido...-dijo mientras su tono de voz se habia apagado y Carlisle solto una carcajada mientras salia de la habitacion negando con la cabeza, ¿Que planeaba Carlisle?.

**En realidad lo siento tanto! es que me meti como directora de varias actividades extracurriculares y no me deja mucho tiempo, tengo el club de debate, el comite estudiantil, la sociedad de alumnos, el periodico estudiantil, la herbologia e Historia de Lenguas entre otras cosas me han quitado mi tiempo como no tienen una idea! ahorita estoy teniendo un periodo libre por eso lo he escrito GRACIAS POR LA COMPRESION! **

**LES RECOMIENDO ESTE NUEVO FIC SU AUTORA ES Bella . Vulturi . Cullen, AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK!**

**h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 7880443 / 1 / el _ peor _ castigo**

**YO SE QUE LES ENCANTARA**

**Besos**

**Soff Cullen Withlock**


	13. La depresion de Jazz y pagando mesas

**Edward POV**

Fui a la planta de abajo y que al parecer mis padres le pidieron de favor a Bella que les ayudara a cocinar, asi que fui a la cocina para ver a Carlisle encima de la barra y Esme y Bella cocinando.

-Edward ve a decirle a los chicos que bajen para darles de cenar-me dijo Esme mientras yo besaba la coronilla de Bella, ignorado totalmente a Esme.

-Edward haz lo que te pido-me volvio a decir Esme, yo suspire y a regañadientes me aleje de Bella y me diriji primero a la habitacion de Alice, toque 3 veces la puerta antes de que Alice me indicara que podia pasar.

-¿Que quieres?-me dijo Alice un tanto irritada mientras se maseajaba sus sienes en la cama que compartia con Jasper, yo me enoje parte por la ola de furia que Jasper emanaba desde algun lugar de la casa y segunda porque todo mundo me trata mal sin siquiera merecermelo.

-Tranquila Duende, solo vine a adecirle que cuando todas terminen de bañarse bajen a cenar-le espete mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta e ignorando las miradas luguriosas que me daban las chicas que estaban en el cuarto, de inmediato me arrepenti de no haberme puesto la parte de arriba de la pijama, ya que a lo mejor no era igual de musculoso que el Oso Yogui pero si tenia un six pack.

-Dejame en paz Eddie-me espeto de vuelta, yo la mire mal odiaba que me dijeran Eddie pero en vez de enojarme, la mire con una sonrisa y me le avente encima de ella en la cama para despues darle la vuelta para que quedara en mi pecho, mientras ella reia y yo le hacia varias cosquillas.

-¿Y si no te quiero dejar enpaz Ali?-le pregunte inocentemente mientras me paraba y la seguia cargando pero ahora como un costal de papas.

-No me digas Ali-me dijo Alice mientras me pegaba en la espalda, mientras yo me reia me la podia imaginar con un puchero en la cara, yo di varias vueltas para que se cansara mientras salia del cuarto y la llevaba al tercer piso, para poder hablar mas agusto

-¿Que tienes Alice?-le pregunte ahora mas serio mientras me sentaba en el ultimo escalon del tercer piso y ella ponia su cabeza en mis piernas, ella suspiro peor cuando iba a hablar un flash nos cego, Emmet nos habia tomado una foto y ahora se reia de la que tenia en sus brazos, rapidamente nos movimos, ninguno de los dos queriamos que Jasper o Bella vieran esa foto, de un momento a otro ya estabamos en la sala donde estaban todos los humanos, yo y Alice los vimos con la boca abierta, no seria capaz de enseñarla foto con todos aqui.

-Ohh Jasper,Bella, Alice y Edward los estan engañando-grito Emmett, mientras todos nos volteaba a ver con los ojos abiertos, exepto Carlisle,Esme y Rosalie que estaban muertos de la risa, Jasper levanto la cabeza del cajon donde suponia que buscaba a Rascall y me vio con ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Que tu que, Edward?-me grito mientras se acercaba a mi, yo lo vi con los ojos como plato pero pronto me recompuse mientras, levantaba las manos.

-Hey no es lo que parece, te lo juro solo estabamos hablando, aparte yo tengo a Bella-le dije mientras ubicaba a Bella que estaba a un lado de Esme y me veia con una ceja alzada.

-Emmett eres un idiota-gritamos Alice y yo al unisono, el nos guiño un ojo.

-Asi me llaman*-nos volvio a decir jugeton, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Asi naciste-gritamos de vuelta Alice y yo, yo aproveche su distraccion y me le avente encima lo mas lento y humanamente posible, en cuanto cai encima de el le di un puñetazo el me avento, provocando que cayera en una mesa ratonera que se rompio, yo me levante y me volvi a acercar a el mientras le aventaba puñetazos una velociadad humana, aunque hay que admitir que no ayudaba nada que los hicieramos lentos.

-Es suficiente-dijo Calrisle y pude sentir como me agarraba los brazos como una llave y me aventaba hacia atras y mientras tanto con Emmett simplemente le barria los pies y el Oso Yogui caia al piso.

-Ahora me pagaran la mesa-nos dijo Esme un tanto molesta, una vez que Emmett y yo nos hubieramos levantado, ambos sacamos nuestras billeteras, mientras contabamos el dinero que teniamos, no era mucho casi nunca usabamos el efectivo, pura tarjeta.

-¿Cuanto es Esme?-pregunto Emmett con el seño fruncido, ninguno de los dos traimos efectivo.

-7 500, con paqueteria por que es importada de Italia-nos volvio a espetar mientras le daba una ultima mirada a su amada mesa, Emmett y yo suspiramos y yo saque 1500 que traia y se los entrege, Emmett puso lo mismo al parecer ya no traimos mas.

-¿Aceptas tarjetas no hemos ido al banco solo tenemos 1 500 cada uno?-le pregunte un tanto frustrado.

-Bueno les falta 5 500-nos dijo mientras hacia una ceña con la mano, al aprecer no aceptaba tarjeta.

-Alice prestanos 5 500 y a cambio te dejo mi tarjeta de American Express con 7 000 como anticipo de que te pagare-le propuse mientras sacaba mi tarjeta ella rodo los ojos, mientras iba a la entrada y venia de vuelta con su bolsa y su cartera Burberry, mientras rebuscaba en su cartera.

-Solo tengo 1 500-me dijo mietras me daba el dinero y cerraba su cartera, ella me dio el dinero y yo le di mi tarjeta, Emmett tomo el dinero que me dio Alice y se lo dio a Esme solo nos faltaban 4 000, sabia que tenia que ir al banco, pero Alice no me dio el tiempo.

-Rose amor tienes 4 000 dollares que me prestes te lo repondre comprandote el kit de maquillaje que me pediste-trato Emmett con Rose, pero yo sabia que ella no traia efectivo casi nunca traia, todo lo que pagaba lo hacia con trajeta.

-No, no traigo efectivo, no me gusta andar tintineando y mucho menos cargado billetes-nos dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, todos los humanos dejaron de vernos a nosotros para verla eseptica a ella.

-¿Carlisle?-pregunto Emmett ahora a nuestro rubio padre este nego con la cabeza, diciendonos que el no nos iba a dar dinero.

-Jasper prestanos dinero-le pedi yo, ya que tambien sabia que si Emmett lo hacia nunca nos prestaria ya que Emmett no suele pagar, Jasper no dejo de buscar en los cajones solo con una mano saco su billetera y nos la avento , yo la cache en el vuelo, y la abri y vi todo el dinero que habia alli, saque los billetes eseptico eran cera de 10 000 dollares, en billetes de 500 para que Jasper queria tanto dinero, ¿Acaso iba a pagar el rescate de algun humano secuestrado?

-¿Se podria saber por que tienes tanto dinero?-pregunte un tanto extrañado, el movio su mano en gesto de restarle importancia.

-Alice queria ir de compras este fin de semana y ni siquiera me da tiempo de ir al banco cuando quiere ir de compras-explico mientras abria mas cajones, yo asenti con comprension, pobre de Jasper el siempre tiene que acompañar y pagarle todo a Alice.

-Toma Esme tus 4 000, Jasper lo que te tomamos te lo cobras de la tarjeta que le di a Alice-le dije mientras le volvia a aventar su cartera el sola la cacho en el vuelo y volvio a buscar en los cajones.

-Edward-escuche que me llamo Bella yo voltie a verla con todo mi amor, ella rodo los ojos.

-¿Si?-le pregunte un tanto emblesado, ella decia que yo era la que la deslumbraba pero la realidad era otra.

-Ve a que Carlisle te cure la espalda-me dijo con un tono de burla yo la mire confundido, hasta que entendi que yo habia caido encima de la mesa y ella queria guardar las apariencias, Carlisle rapidamente me "checo".

-Solo necesitaras una crema en seguida vuelvo-me dijo mientras iba a la cocina por el botuquin de primeros auxilios yo solamente me sente en el piso frente a las piernas de Bella mientras los humanos veian la tele y comian sentados donde podian.

-Jasper cariño detente-susurro Alice a velocidad vapimpirica que solo nosotros podimos oirlo Jasper voltio a verla un tanto dolido al aparecer la falta de Rascall lo afectaba mucho, fue donde estaba Alice y la abrazo. La perdida de Rascall lo estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando todo se tranqulizo todos los humanos estabn sentados en el piso y otros en un sillon o silla viendo una estupida telenovela, cuando de repente sono una alarma, que significaba que nos solicitaban un video llamada de skype, todos buscamos el control de la tele desesperados para poder rechazar la llamada*, pero demasiado tarde ya habia entrado, en la gran pantalla estaban los Denali.

***1 Bueno lo que dicen "Asi me llaman" de Emmett y el "Asi naciste"de parte de Edward y Alice es como una broma que tenemos mis amigos mas cercanos y yo pero no supe traducirla, por que como ya les habia mencionado estoy en un internado estadounidense por lo tanto en ingles es.**

**"You are such a Jerk" **

**"Thats the way they call me"**

**"That's the way you was born" Espero que eso aya quedado claro**

***2 Bueno la otra cosa es que hay algunas televisiones como la mia que le compras una de esas camaras estilo para computadoras que no tienen camarita, se lo conectas y les puedes poner como una app para instalarle Skype.**

**Soff Cullen Withlock**


	14. La venganza y Tendencias suicidas

Frente a nosotros estaban, los Denali ellos nos vieron sorprendidos, yo me puse las manos en la cara esto no podia ser peor.

-Carlisle...-empezo Eleazar pero no continuo no sabria que decir.

-Hola Edward-me saludo fervientemente Tanya, mientras me mirada lujuriosamenten que senti la necesidad de esconderme detras del sillon o siquiera ponerme un cojin en el pecho para que no me viera "Dios Matame ahora" espete en mi interior, pude ver como mis hermanos me veian burlones y Bella con una ceja alzada.

-Hola Tanya-le respondi secamente, ella me sonrio, Por Dios se me estaba insinuando.

-Creo que es mal momento-hablo Kate y le arqueo una ceja a Esme esta le dio una mirada suplicante.

-Largaaa historia-dijo Rosalie mientras cruzaba sus piernas y le daba una amigable mirada a Kate, de los Denali ella era con la que mas se llevaba.

-Bueno seremos...-empezo Eleazar dio una mirada a todos los humanos -Breves- termino mientras.

-Por Favor-suplico Carlisle mientras trataba de controlar la situacion.

-Bueno queriamos informarles que iremos a visitarlos pronto-dijo Carmen mientras le sonreia a Esme, mientras mi madre tenia la misma sorisa en la cara.

-Eso es exelente, estuve viendo un porche que es exelente para ti, Kate-le dijo Rose un tanto emocionada, yo las vi con malicia.

-Si Kate no quiera Dios que no tengas un carro fuera de temporada-dije con sorna Kate y Rosalie me fulminaron con la mirada mientras mi familia y los Denali se reian entre dientes.

-Jajajajajajajaja esoo es tan gracioso Eddie-me dijo Tanya mientras pestañaba tratando de coquetear conmigo. Emmett se sacudia demasiado de la risa, yo lo fulmine.

-Tanya cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Eddie-casi le grite pero estaba muy enojado, ella me vio dolida, Emmett ya no pudo aguantar mas y se carcajeo, yo estuve apunto de aventarme le encima pero Jasper se paro y puso una mano en mi hombro mandandome olas de Tranquilidad, yo bufe.

-Jasper mantente fuera me de mis sentimientos-le espete mientras me sentaba a lado de Bella y escondia mi rostro en su cuello, esto era lo mas humillante del mundo.

-Asi que esta es la famosa Isabella-dijo Eleazar dandome una mirada picara, yo sabia que si me pudiera sonrojar lo estaria mucho mas que Bella.

-Si ella es Bella, Bella ellos son Eleazar y su esposa Carmen y ellas son Kate, Irina y Tanya-la presente, los Denali la veian con una sonrisa, bueno todos exepto Tanya que la fulminaba con la mirada, Bella se sonrojo por toda la atencion.

-Hola-dijo mientras ahora ella escondia su cara en mi pecho, yo sonrei por su ingenuidad y la abraze.

-Bueno creo que es hora de retirarnos-dijo Eleazar un poco asustado por la mirada que Tanya le estaba dando a Bella y sinceramente a mi tambien me estaba comenzando a asustar.

-Si esperamos con ansia su visita-les sonrio Esme, Carmen le regreso la sonrisa.

-Nosotros tambien Esme, tal vez podemos ir de compras-le respondio Carmen, la sonrisa de Esme se hizo mas autentica.

-Fue un gusto hablar con ustedes de nuevo-se despidio Irina, mientras todos nos despedia con la mano.

-Nos hablamos Rose, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, Emmett no saques de quisio a Edward o no estaras vivo para cuando llegemos-dijo Kate jugetona, yo rode los ojos. Todos esperamos a que Tanya se despidiera, pero mejor los Denali cortaron la llamada, ya que no dejaba de ver con dagas en los ojos a Bella.

-Bella es mejor que tengas cuidado por que Tanya esta detras de Eddie- dijo el idota de Yogui, subiendo y bajando las cejas, Bella se sonrojo, pero me vio con una ceja alzada, yo suspire y fulmine con la mirada a el imbecil que tenia como Hermano, pero antes de poder decir algo, Alice se le avento a la espalda de Emmett que ya estaba parado y se aferro a su espalda con los brazos y piernas, la imagen se veia de lo mas chistoa, Alice se aferraba a Emmett y este se sacudia para que se soltara.

-Alice bajate pesas, estas gorda-medio bromeo Emmett al parecer firmo su sentencia de muerte ya que alice le agarro de los pelos y se los comenzo a jalra, yo me apresure a parar a Bella y a ponerla detras mio, esto se estaba poniendo violento.

-Alice Mary bajate de Emmett ahora y no le jales el pelo-le grito Rosalie mientras se ponia detras de Emmet y la jalaba por la espalda, Emmett consigio cargar a Alice como un bebe y se le ocurrio la brillante idea de aventar a Alice al sofa, Carlise al ver sus intenciones rapidamente cargo a Esme al estilo de novia y la saco de alli, entonces Jasper reacciono y atrapo a Alice en el vuelo, despues vio enojado Emmett.

-¿Estas loco? Rosalie controla a tu maldito simio antes de que le de la paliza que se merece-dijo Jasper mientras seguia con Alice en sus brazos, esta lo veia rodando los ojos.

-Primero dile a la duende que no se meta con mi... novio-todos abrimos los ojos ante lo que Rosalie iba a decir la palabra "Marido" pero rapidamente se corrigio.

-No soy / es una duende-gritaron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo, Jasper bajo delicadamente a Alice en el piso y la ponia detras suyo, pero Alice siendo mas habil paso por debajo del brazo de Jasper.

-Eso fue mi vengaza Emmett, conmigo no te vas a meter-le dijo Alice molesta casi enseñandole los colmillos a Emmett, Rosalie la vio furiosa.

-Y tu no lo vas a amenzar-le espeto Rosalie de vuelta,ambas se veian furiosas.

-¿Y si lo hago que Blondie?-le dijo Alice furiosa.

-Me las pagaras caro mounstro endemoniado-le contesto Rosalie levantando las cejas retadoramente.

-No te tengo miedo ni a ti, ni tus amenzas-le contesto Alice, crei que ya era hora de intervenir.

-Bueno por que no contamos hasta tres y nos relajamos-interveni, vi como Alice y Rosalie me veian furiosas.

-Tu te callas Edward, mejor vete a vigilar que Bella no se mate con una cuchara-me dijo Alice siseando, yo la vi mal y detras de mi Bella emitio un "Oye".

-Si Edward ve tu y tus tendencias suicidas a molestar a otro lado-me dijo Rosalie, sin si quiera razonar lo que decia, yo la vi mal y realmente dolido, pero sobre todo Dolido y enojado por que sacara el tema a conversacion con los humanos presentes, baje la mirada recordando lo que senti al saber que Bella estaba muerta, senti como Bella me abrazaba un brazo.

-Edward no les hagas caso-me susurro el amor de mi vida, pero nada podia sacarme de mis recuerdos.

-Edward, yo.. lo siento.. no quise-se trato de disculpar Rosalie, yo levante la mirada y la vi sumamente enojado.

-Tranquila me voy, pero que no se te olvide que fue tu culpa que me quisiera matar-le grite mientras bruscamente me safe del agarre de Bella y me subi a mi habitacion, cuando llege asote la puerta.

Ya no queria saber de nada por el resto de la noche, pero necesitaba a Bella, ahora me arrepentia de haberme safado asi de su agarre, ella no se lo merece.


	15. Propuestas

**Bella POV**

Vi como Edward subia hecho una furia las escaleras y yo me sentia un poco dolida por su forma de safarse de mi agarre aunque tambien entendia que estaviera enojado por que Rosalie hubiera sacado el tema a conversacion con los humanos aqui porque hasta yo me sentia un poco incomoda hablando de ese tema.

-Rosalie, fuiste imprudente-dijo Carlisle soltando un suspiro mientras veia las escaleras por donde Edward habia subido, yo no pude estar mas de acuerdo con Carlisle.

-Lo se y lo siento Carlisle, ire a hablar con el-dijo con arrepentimiento en su voz, de verdad se sentia mal.

-No creo que sea buena idea, mejor ire yo-dije un tanto protectora con Edward, el se sentia herido y Rosalie habia provocado eso.

-No Bella, no te preocupes por Edward si quieres yo ire a hablar con el-me dijo Esme no queriendo hacerme sentir incomoda, pero yo frunci el seño.

-En realidad Esme creo que Edward y yo necesitamos hablar, tambien fue mi culpa todo este embrollo-le respondi con una sonrisa que no me llego a los ojos pero ellas asintio sabiendo que ambos nos necesitabamos ahora. Sin pensarlo mas y tratando de ignorar los comentarios que se escuchaban sobre el "Intento de Suicidio de Edward", hice mi camino hacia su habitacion, ni bien llege en frente de la puerta de su habitacion y unos brazos fuertes y duros como el marmol me envolvieron aferrandose de mi como si su vida dependiera de ello, yo rapidamente le respondi su abrazo alli en medio del pasillo.

-No pasa nada Edward, todo esta bien-lo trataba de consolar pero senti como su cuerpo se comenzaba a sacudirse hasta ese entoncs me di cuenta de que estaba sollozando, me senti como basura.

-No Edward por favor no llores-le suplique pero Edward en vez de hacerlo puso sus dos manos en cada lado de mi cara y me beso dulcemente y con todo el amor que el sentia, lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar para que yo pudiera respirara pero el no despejo nuestras frentes.

-Bella eres lo mejor que tengo y te amo mas que a nada en este mundo ¿Lo sabes?-me pregunto casi desesperado yo murmure un "Si" ya que estaba muy desorientada por los efectos que causaba el qeu su aliento chocara con mi cara a tan pocos centimetros.

-Te amo Bella-me volvio a repetir pero mas para si mismo que para mi aunque su voz tenia un tono de desesperacion.

-¿Me amas?-me pregunto aun con nuetras frentes pegadas pero abriendo sus ojos y ocacionando que me perdiera en ellos.

-Mas que a mi vida-jure bajo el hechizo que sus hipnotisantes ojos me tenia, en su rostro aparecio una sonrisa laina (mi favoita) pero esa no le llego a los ojos.

-Casate conmigo-murmuro, haciendo qu en mi cuerpo recorriera un escalofrio cosa que siempre psaba con la palabra "Casamienteo"

-No creo que sea lo mejor-le replique dulcemetne pero el se separo rapidamente de mi y se metio en su habitacion, cuando yo entre vi que estaba sentado en su sofa.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, yo tampoco me hubiera casado con un monstro-dijo en casi un susurro y solo en ese entonces me di cuenta de que nunca habia visto a Edward tan destrozado y debil. El siempre era el fuerte en la relacion, el era el que siempre me protegia de cualquier cosa incluso de mi misma y toda esa fuerza fisica que tenia mas su edad verdadera me hacia pensar que el era invensible, que nada podia lastimarlo pero alli estaba el, sentado en su sillos viendo a la nada y sumamente triste por los problemas que lo abrumaban como cualquier otro adoloscente normal.

-Edward, Te amo y no dudes eso pero ¿Casarnos? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mal que lo tomaria Charlie? Dios Renee, vendra ella misma a hacerme una prueba de embarazo-le dije tratando de hacerlo reaccionar mientras me sentaba a su lado, una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios pero no le llego a los ojos.

-Entonces ¿ Te importa lo que dira la gente?-me dijo con una sonrisa ironica en el rostro, yo hize una mueca ¿Me importaba?

-No es eso pero Edward a mi me criaron con la idea de que el matrimonio antes de los 30 esta mal-le dije como si lo explicara todo.

-A mi me criaron para que cuando encontrara a la mujer que amo y con la que quiera pasar el resto de mi vida le propusiera matrimonio y aqui estoy con mi ego lastimado por tu rechazo-me replico volteandome a ver, yo lo vi mal.

-No estamos en 1901, Edward-bravo Bella por decir lo ovio.

-Y muy pronto no estaremos en el 2008 asi que por que preocuparse por lo que los demas diran, en unos años ellos estaran muertos y fin del problema-me dijo un tanto rudo, un escalofrio me recorrio ante sus palabras_ "En unos años todos estaran muertos, mis padres, Angela y Ben"_

-Lo siento no queria ser tan insensible ¿Porque no dejamos este tema para otro momento?-me propuso al ver como sus palabras me habian afectado.

-Si, bajemos y demostremosles a los pueblerinos que no eres un pscicopata suicida-le dije en broma y por primara ve en la conversacion, solto una risita sincera.

-Vamos-me concedio mietras pasaba sus brazos por detras de mi cintura.

**Siento el retraso pero chicas me fui de vacaciones y depues cuando entre de nuevo al internado ,como ustedes ya saben soy presidenta de varios: en el club de debate tuve que buscar 50 temas de interes que no fuera del mundo de la fama para una competecia que tambien tuve que coordinar, en el comite estudiatil tuve que comenzar con el baile de bienvenida para los nuevos en el internado (Ya que mi novio y yo somos los presidentes) y ahora tengo que organizar el baile de invierno (sin mencionar que a mi "querido novio" notese el sarcasmo se le ocurrio meternos en la campaña de Rey y Reina del baile de invierno sin decirme y ahora tengo que andar poniendo afiches por todo el campus lo cual es sumamente agotador), la sociedad de alumnos (de la cual tambien soy co-presidenta junto con otra amiga) me trae vuelta loca porque unos chicos quieren mejores instalaciones para los vestidores, otros para las bibliotecas de las areas o mas computadoras para los que no tienen laptops y tambien unos matones que se creen la gran cosa estan haciendoles bromas de mal gusto y MUY pesadas a los "Scholarship Students" (no se como los llamen ustedes pero son los alumnos que no tienen suficiente dinero para pagar y por sus buenas notas la escuela les paga los estudios y los Outings) y pues yo como co-presidenta tengo que presentarles todos estos problemas a la junta de padres de familia, en el periodico estudiantil he tenido que escojer de 5000 fotos de uno de nuestros Outings las mejores 10 fotos y son como 15 Outings!, para Herbologia y Lenguas extrangeras tuve que organizar una ida al museo y por ultimo con las porristas que fue lo mas agotador, tuve que hacer toda una nueva rutina de 15 min minimo para poder participar en un torneo!**

**fue por eso que no eh podido actualizar pero prometo, que tratare de hacerlo mas seguido, NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA!**

**Soff Cullen Withlock**


	16. Carlisle ¿Tu tienes a Rascall?

Edward tomo mi mano y sonriendo me guio bajando las escaleras, cuando entramos en la vista de los humanos del instituto, todos volvieron a murmurar cosas pero Edward los ignoro olimpicamente y me guio al sofa, Rosalie se paro de inmediato para dejarnos dos lugares seguidos libres y vi como Edward asentia hacia ella de seguro Rosalie le habia pedido perdon atravez de sus pensamientos.

-Jasper-lo llamo Carlisle, el aluido voltio a verlo impaciente al parecer aun no encontraba a su album ese pero Carlisle tranquilamente se paro del sofa y levanto el cojin de este y alli habia un libro en viejo y tambien sumamente gordo y se notaba que estaba tan lleno de fotos que varias esquinas de las fotos se salian por los lados del libro entonces reaccione ese era Rascall, Jasper se quedo inmovil y Carlisle lo veia con una sonrsita en la cara mientras yo lo veia con la boca abierta y los demas Cullens trataban de sostener sus risitas exepto Esme que veia incredula y un tanto enojada a su marido.

-¿Tu... Tenias .. a Rascall?-pregunto Jasper entredientes y en un tono que sinceramente me asusto pero Carlisle ni se inmutuo.

-Ayer te dije que pagarias tus bromitas sobre mi vida sexual con Esme y creeme disfrute como loco tu nerviosismo-dijo Carlisle soltando una melodiosa carcajada y Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Edward lo siguieron pero Jasper aun colerico se dirijio a Carlisle se lo arrebato de las manos y se enderezo en toda su estatura ocacionando que Carlisle quedara por debajo de el por un par de centimetros.

-Esto no se quedara asi Carlisle..-le espeto furico y podria jurar que vi espuma salir de su boca pero de nuevo Carlisle ni se inmutuo, todos los chicos del instituto se veian totalmente sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Carlisle pero tambien debiamos de tomar en cuenta que aun cuando Carlisle y Esme actuaban como los padres de 5 adolescentes sobre eso ellos aun eran menores de 30 años.

-Vamos Jazz, ya tienes a Rascall mejor ve y ponlo en tu caja fuerte y ven para que patee tu trasero en X box-le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona, escuche como Alice y ROsalie resoplaban.

-Oh no eso ni lo pienses Emmett la ultima vez no dejaron de jugar en toda la noche-lo regaño Esme y este ultimo hizo un puchero mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Esme y le daba un fuerte abrazo de oso haciendo que los pies de Esme se despegaran del piso.

-Emmett baja a mi esposa ahora-le dijo Carlisle mientras se sentaba en el sofa pero Emmett le saco la lengua y no solto a Esme.

-Pero si yo solo estoy abrazando a mi mama ¿Verdad que si, mami hermosa divina hija de Dios, virgen Santa?-dijo Emmett moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, Esme puso las manos en su cintura aun en el aire.

-Emmett, te dire esto una vez. Yo. No. Soy. Virgen. - le Dijo Esme como si le hablara a un bebe, Emmett se escandalizo.

-¡¿QUE?! Tu, la violaste-dijo esto ultimo mientras señalaba a Carlisle y aun sostenia a Esme en el aire, Carlisle rodo los ojos.

-Emmett, Esme y yo estamos casados-dijo Carlisle con el mismo tono que Esme habia usado.

-Emmett ya dejalos-le dijo Jasper que estaba empezando a sentir todos los sentimientos de los humanos ante la escena.

-Emmett baja a Esme-le ordeno Rose mietnras se veia las uñas, Emmett le hizo un puchero.

-Rose,Jazz ¿ que no entienden? estoy luchando por una buena causa por proteger la Virginidad de Esme-dijo Emmett totalmente convencido.

-¡Que Esme NO es Virgen!-exclamamos Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y yo.

-!Rosalie Lilian Hale, Ven por tu loco!-exclamo Esme ya harta de la actitud de el mas musculoso de sus hijos.

-Neh, te lo regalo-le respondio aun viendose las uñas.

-Rosalie-le advirtio Esme en un tono persuasivo, Rose bufo.

-Ash esta bien, Emmett Christopher Cullen (El segundo Nombre de Kellan es Christopher y me gusto ponerselo a Emmett) deja a Esme en paz o veras-le dijo Rosalie y le dio una mirada y entonces Emmett como si lo hubieran electrocutado bajo a Esme rapidamente y se alejo 3 pasos de ella. Definitivamente Rosalie debia enseñarme unos cuantos trucos o siquiera revelarme el secreto de su poder sobre Emmett.

-Chicos Esme y yo iremos a nuestra habitacion, pueden quedarse despiertos todo el tiempo que desen-les dijo Carlisle a los humanos, con una sonrisa amable y a mi me dio un guiño complice y yo se lo regrese.

**Chicas se que la revelacion de Carisle fue muy seca y sin emocion pero lo interesante sera la venganza de Jasper, se qeu es corto pero como les menicione en el cap anterior estoy muy ocupada pero tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana**


End file.
